Catch The Data
Catch the data: Game The title might not sound very interesting, but for me it's pretty fun! You are a hard-working internet factory trying to get data for your customers. To play the game, you're trying to get the little dot usually somewhere hard to reach. You will use a laser to try to get the data. If your laser touches the data, you win. There will also be obstacles that you will try to get through or use to get the data. Obstacles Below is a list of obstacles that you might encounter in the game. *Reflector - The most common type of obstacle, the reflecter will reflect your laser to a different direction depeniding from where it came from. *Curver - Curvers redirect your laser the direction it sticks out. *Teleporter - If your laser goes through a teleporter, the laser will go out through the other teleporter, and vice versa. *Black hole - Beware, if your laser goes through this, you lose a life. *Power up - If your laser hits this, you will get a special power up, and the laser reflects off a power up box. *Question Mark - When your laser bumps into a question mark, it will get teleported into a random place. *Fan - In real life, this doesn't happen, if your laser passes in front of a fan's blowing direction, your laser will go to that same direction. *Ball reflectors - Ball reflectors are like reflectors but they have more effect on the direction of the laser because it is a ball. Power-ups Below is a list of power ups that you can earn. *Radioactive - Your laser can pass through anything except a black hole. *Boost - Your laser will travel faster than normal. *Life + - You gain one life. *Heartbreaker - Similair to the black hole, a heartbreaker makes you lose a life. *Game Over - The rarest power "up" ever, when your laser hits this, it's game over for you. *Money Box - This power up will give you random amounts of money, although here are the amounts you might get. $5, $50, $100, $500, $1,000, $3,500, $5,000, $10,000, or $50,000 (rarest). *Extra Laser Shooter - If a laser lands in or on one of these, you have a second chance to fire the laser, it lasts until the end of the game, a swiveling cannon will be added on the power up box when your laser hits this power-up. If you receive a power-up, it will stay there and you can get it again and again, but sometimes once you receive the power-up, it cannot be used again. Shop In between games, you can visit the shop and use your money to buy items in the store. #Power-ups - You can buy power ups in the store that you will get in the beginning of the following game, but the only ones you can buy is Boost ($150), Life + ($500), and Money Box ($700). #Longer aimer - Your aimer line will be twice as long to ensure you that your target isn't dangerous or to show you more of where the laser will go. Lasts for one game of catch the data, any game. ($5,000) #Slow-motion device - Makes the game slower so you can keep track of where the laser goes so you won't get confused, lasts for two games, any game. ($10,000) #Extra laser shooter - Yes, you can buy extra laser shooters at the shop! Although when you buy one you can only build two of them in one game and map. #Dub reflector - A dub reflector is a "reflector" that lets the laser go through, this tricks opponents, although opponents can sometimes tell because it is slightly transparent. Dub reflectors will be placed randomly around the map. #Yellow laser - Yellow lasers can bust through anything even a black hole, but only one item can be busted per laser. ($1,500 per laser) #Green laser - Green lasers make holes in items, so if a hole goes through a reflector, any other laser can fit through that hole. ($500 per laser) #Question mark device - Your laser, even before it shoots, can be teleported in any place, but has a zone limit (not very close to the data) and always goes up, like an unaimed regular laser. ($10,000) #Shoop-da-Whoop - Aim the shoop-da-whoop anywhere, and its laser will burn through anything that touches it, but beware, for if it burns the data, the shoop-da-whoop user loses automatically. Using a shoop-da-whoop uses up your turn. ($15,000) #Double Laser - A double laser is two lasers close together and is slightly apart; they can split, they only fire together. ($1,000) #Exploding Double Laser - A exploding double laser is a thick red laser that shoots out two lasers when it hits a platform or an obstacle. Except for black hole and teleporters. ($10,000) #Triple Laser - Just like the double laser except there are three lasers instead of two. ($3,500) #Power-up laser - Power-up lasers are regular lasers except they have power-ups already chosen before they even fire, in the game it will be in your power-up box, but this power-up power-up can only be bought, and you can't get this in a game. #Blue laser - Like the shoop-da-whoop laser except it's smaller and can only destroy one obstacle YEs it still burns data!. ($7,500) #End game - If you buy this the map will have three EG boxes, you have to get all of the boxes just once, then once you get them you will receive a power-up to use. If you use it, the game is over and no one wins, all though you still advance a level. ($20,000) That is all of the things in the shop!